Gone With The Wind
by TomsGirl45
Summary: Remus goes back to theone place he could call home.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything you think that belongs to J.K. Rowling. God bless her. She is the best writer in the world.  
  
Remus Lupin looked out the window of the Hogwarts Express. He had many thoughts going through his head at the time. The main one was that he was the last one. Well of course there was Peter but he was not his friend anymore and would never be his friend again. The new Peter killed his friend that he grew up with in the old castle that was Hogwarts. The war had ended and he was all alone again. Everyone he knew was dead or wished they were. He wished it sometimes, too. Harry won but he was not himself anymore and he left the wizard world. Ron died in battle and was now buried somewhere on Hogwarts grounds. Yes Hogwarts became a reminder that no one should take anything for granted. Oh and yes Hermione was left all alone, too. She lived by herself, not wanting to talk to anyone or anything. Remus remembered when he went to see her. He winced just remembering that lifeless look on her face. It was horrible. She wrote books on the war or on research she did, but she never went out or did anything else. Her parents died when Death Eaters attacked them and now she couldn't go back to the Muggle World. Yes the famous Dream Team was no more. Half of the Weasleys died in battle. Leaving only Percy, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny was okay. She tried to move on but it didn't work. She now teached the children of the ones who lost there lives and everything else to the war. Remus was tried and wanted some peace. He was going to Hogwarts to finally say good bye to his friends and move on, but he didn't know if he could move on. He felt empty and alone. There was that word again. He thought he would have been used to it by now, but no. It still hurt to know he would always be alone.  
  
He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sudden jerk of the train. Grabbing his cloak and getting off, he slowly made his way to the old deserted school. He opened the huge doors and walked in to the Great Hall where he was sorted and was finally able to call a place home. Great things happened here. As he looked around he noticed the old and torn house flags gently moving with the breeze. He felt a cold spell. This place use to be so lively and now there was no one around. He thought if he listened hard enough he would be able to her the talking and laughing of the children, but no, he couldn't hear a thing. He slowly made his way to the Gryffindor common room and saw the old portrait hanging on barely. He opened it up and walked inside, looking around. Everything was here but the children. So many had roamed around in this very room. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes. He heard it, the talking and laughing of children. Keeping his eyes closed he saw someone he thought he would never see again. Lily with all her beauty stood in his mind looking at him, but she was not the old Lily. It was the perfect Lily, The Headgirl Lily that he grew up with and came to love like a sister. He kept his eyes closed. She looked at him and then she laughed and asked him what he was staring at and that they would be late for the game if they didn't hurry. His eyes started to water with unshed tears. Then his vision changed and he saw Sirius, James, and Peter in front of the fire playing some prank. Remus watched and then Sirius and James turned around and called him to join them in the prank. He was trying not to sob.  
  
And yet again it changed but it was not Sirius, James, Lily, or Peter he saw. No, he saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They were talking about something. And then they turned around, looked at him, smiled, and started running to him. Just as they got close to hug him he opened his eyes and a cold wind blew around him. He wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. He walked out of the common room and back down the great stairs, walking outside to where the lake was. He remembered all those times Sirius, James, and Peter would spend with him out here at night, all those times Lily and James got in fights out here. He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't know why this had to happen. He sighed there was nothing he could do.  
  
He walked back to the Great Hall and took one last look. Closing his eyes he saw it different than it was before. He saw Children running around, talking and laughing. He saw Lily, James, and Sirius. He looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Ron and his brothers. He saw Harry and Hermione smiling and waving at him. He saw everyone he lost and still had in the Great Hall. It was all decorated. The house flags flew like there was no tomorrow. He walked into Lily, Sirius, and James. He smiled and looked up at the enchanted sealing. There was a moon glowing so bright. Then he looked back at his friends and told them good bye and that he would see them soon. He watched them wave him away and just disappear with the wind. And then he was alone again. He made his way back out of the school where he finally said goodbye.  
  
{Hey I hope you liked it. I know it is sad but hey I could think of anything else. R/R please.} 


End file.
